narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Zekkō Zō
, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning: Rashōmon, Summoning Technique (Hawks), , Gentle Fist, Nanto Seiken, , Crystal Armour, Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit,Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall, Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave, Crystal Release: Crystal Lance,Crystal Release: Crystal Needles,Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison, Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel,Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique, Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation, Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance, Crystal Release: String of Glory, Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon, Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique, Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken, Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken,Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance, Crystal Release Shadow Clone, Jade Crystal Clone Technique, , Lightning Body Flicker Technique, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Release: Flash Bolt Skill, Lightning Release: Lightning Blast, Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado, Lightning Release: Lightning Strike Armor, Lightning Release: Spinning Lightning Shot, Lightning Release: Lightning Signal Fire, Lightning Release: Static Collection Skill, Lightning Release: Swarm of Hummingbirds Skill, Lightning Release: Thunder Aeon Skill, , Empty Cicada Shell Technique, Hell Shriek, Illusion Bell Needles, Sound Release: Absorption Technique, Sound Release: Balance Disruption, Sound Release: Bone Shrieking Vibration, Sound Release: False Surroundings, Sound Release: Hell's Ears, Sound Release: Horrifying Blow, Sound Release: Rupture, Sound Release: Shout, Sound Release: Sonar, Sound Release: Sounds of Confusion, Sound Release: Ultimate Silence, , Four Symbols Seal, Uzumaki Sealing Technique, Tailed Beast Extraction Technique, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style,Explosive Seal, Fire Sealing Method, Chakra Draining Seal, Memory Erasing Seal, Contract Seal, |tools = Shichiseiken, Swords, Triple-Bladed Scythe, |relationship = Takeo Hyūga~Genetic Counterpart,Keitō Uzumaki~Genetic Source,Kimimaro Kaguya~Genetic Source|unique traits = Full control over his Cursed Seal}} A genetically altered being whose DNA hails from Takeo Hyūga. Currently the leader of the Sound Four, situated in Otogakure. Is known to be proficient in the use of the Byakugan as well as Crystal Release akin to his genetic source. History His birthplace would be upon a mysterious laboratory by which he was greeted by a hooded and goggled man. He had been a successful genetic clone of quite some compromising genes. His genetic structure had been modified to hail the vast chakra capacity and sealing technique knowledge of an Uzumaki, the sheer combat prowess and physical abilities of a Kaguya, as well as a near perfect cloning of a Hyūgan. Following the success Zō began his beginning time in life practicing the shinobi ways through various edo tensei warriors related to him, gaining all their knowledge upon their past life. Zō in all gathered all the information he was taught within himself to allow a mastery over a great amount of skills. He mostly trained with his genetic source; Takeo learning all about his history as a nin. After learning all he could Zō set out to establish himself in his desired homeland, Otogakure. He had joined the ranks upon the time of the Godaime's reign. Zō had been able to grow a certain connection with the kage as he had been a trusted adviser to him. Though as time went on the Godaime was slain in a short notice as Zō began his life in Otogakure. It was upon his kage's death that he inherited the latter's personal belongings adding a sum to his collectible ninja tools. After attending the his lord's gravestone which had been next to Takeo's upon Otogakure's memorial cemetery Zō took it upon himself to organize and re initiate the Otogakure Sound Four; the personal body guards that are sought out to protect not only the Otokage but their homeland as well. As leader of such he sought out and accomplished creating a solid squad in which he would begin to implement his own methods of controlling and organizing the group as his plans to help organize Otogakure as a whole continues on. Zō continued to go on, leading the sound four in the best of ways, forming not only a protection squad but a solid team in fact, having the most fearsome to protect Otogakure. Yet as time went on he also seemed to have been giving back to the youth of Otogakure, taking in two very bright and loyal kunoichi into his tutelage. He took hope of passing on the vast knowledge of combat and survival he had been taught to pass it on to the future of Otogakure, seemingly gathering a small team of three to take in his direct teachings. More Coming Soon Personality Having been an experiment gone successful, Zō is still learning day by day about human emotions. He lacks many as he sees his life upon goals and tasks needed to be accomplished, not connecting to normal emotions humans are impaired with. Though even for a clone Zō does understand the concept to care for things, yet lacks the desire too. He enjoys keeping to himself for most of what he has needed to know he already does. Upon battle Zō could be known to be demanding if working with team mates, usually thinking upon strategies to execute perfection. Due to his intent of being a warrior Zō may take sport to fighting in which he may lose control over when too much is enough, which may cause him to make rash decisions during such state. Appearance Zō has been made to hone a slim physique, carrying wildly spiked brown hair atop his head. His eyes have been set to his natural pale byakugan color as his skin deems a similar tint. As of recently he is known to bare two markings upon his body; one the mark of his cursed seal upon the meaty part of his collar, the other being the kanji for north sealed upon his inner left hand's wrist. His usual attire consists of typical nin leggings followed by a slightly modified flak jacket vest. Atop of such he has a series of robes as well as his customary Sound 4 robe which is what he is typically seen wearing, followed with wooden sandals. Upon his sound four robe he wears a rather large belt buckle which holds many holsters to various swords he has attained. His arsenal of swords continues to grow as he ventures the shinobi world though he keeps all his possessions upon his belt for a variety of swords at hand. Upon utilizing his cursed seal Zō has been noted to take the form of his main genetic counterpart; Takeo. His haid would change from its brown color and elongate into a thick spiky green. If his byakugan is not in use his eyes change from their pale state to a mustard yellow the whites in his eyes becoming black. His skin is also shows signs of modification turning into a dark grey. Upon complete transformation into the second state the bridge of his nose hones a deep black 4 pointed shape. Oddly enough it seems to grow larger upon continuation of use in the second state. Abilities Cursed Seal of Sages Having vested the natural energy from his genetic counterpart within him, Zō is able to fully control when and how much of the chakra he wishes to utilize during times of need. The Cursed Seal deems similar to that of Heaven in which Zō is able to grow large wings during his second state and can even partially transform to his second state if provoked too. Though unique to this cursed seal is through the usage of such Zō will take on an alter ego of sorts; remarkably resembling his genetic source exactly. He would take on the form of Takeo when utilizing the cursed seal as his hair would shift from its brown tint to a deep green his personality is completely turned away as he becomes a battle driven warrior in such state. He is still in control of himself though thrives for combat which allows him to utilize his cursed seal to his accommodations. Ninjutsu Zō can summon and manipulate crystal in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls or unique snowflake-patterned shuriken. He may even ride and fly upon his crystallized constructs. He has shown to be able to use one-handed seals, as well as forming a crystal ball for long-distance observation. He can crystallize moisture in the air, therefore giving her an infinite source of weapons. The density of this power appears to be very high as even the Wood Release was unable to penetrate it. He can cause his crystals solidify its targets down to the cellular level, imprisoning and even killing the victim should the crystal ever be struck, reducing the mass of crystal and the victim down to crystalline dust. Aside from his mastery over crystals it is known that he posses the ability to control other elemental natures; being able to harness and control the very power of Lightning Release itself, utilizing such to his advantage through channeling such with his weapons as well as in his combat. Upon his notorious rank as the Sound Four, he has also displayed a beyond superb manipulation of sound waves, his counter-part to Crystal Release, being able to fully control sound waves that are emitted from his vocal chords to be used both offensively and defensively. Stats Category:Male